A la fuerza
by E. Waters
Summary: Marceline no quiere perder a Bonnibel, en serio que no, aún cuando ella tenga novio, y ese novio sea Ash. Deseando tener todo bajo control, es cuando decide que su amiga salga con Finn, para así tener en ella ese lugar que nadie más podría ocupar. ¿Qué pasará cuándo todo esto estalle, y Marceline se dé cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos? Bubbline Marceline x Bonnibel Femslash AU


**Espero que les guste el fic. Este será un three shot seguramente ^-^**

Disclaimer: 'Hora de Aventura' NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a Pendleton Ward y sus asociados.

**A la fuerza**

**Capítulo I**

_Por _

Ella y Bonnibel se conocían de pequeñas, casi desde siempre, a tal punto que si bien ellas dos no se parecían físicamente, muchas personas que era hermanas puesto que nunca se separaban…

Ni para ir al colegio, ni para salir de vacaciones, y ni mucho menos para gastar el tiempo libre en algo que no tuviera que ver directamente con reunirse, y pasar el rato juntas.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó Ash en la vida de Marceline, las cosas cambiaron de drástica, drástica forma.

Ash, por así decirlo, le puso emoción a la vida de la muchacha de cabellos azabaches; la invitó a ir fiestas, a conocer al noche, a divertirse de una forma que ella jamás había experimentado con anterioridad, siendo tal vez lo más excitante de todo eso el hecho de que el chico la hubiese invitado a formar parte de su grupo de música.

—¿Estás segura que no te importa que salga hoy con Ash, Bonnie? — le dijo Marceline a su mejor amiga, cuando ya era viernes, y típicamente se juntaban en la casa de la joven de cabellos rosas, a ver películas de terror.

—Para nada, Marcie —y ella sonrió de una manera que parecía ciertamente genuina —. Si tú estás bien, todo está bien.

Entonces Marceline correspondió la sonrisa de Bonnibel, y tras decir esto se giró hacia la puerta de la habitación de su amiga y salió de allí, no sin antes mirarla por última vez de reojo, sintiéndose dichosa de que ella fuese la persona más cercana a ella.

Siendo así, finalmente la chica bajó las escaleras y salió de esa casa, sólo para toparse con Ash, quien la estaba esperando en su auto.

—¿Lista para divertirnos, Marcie?

—Claro que sí, Ash.

Resultaba que para la chica de ojos rojizos juntarse con su nuevo y primer novio todo era una novedad… y no, no es que precisamente se aburriera con Bonnibel, era sencillamente que Ash le mostraba un mundo totalmente desconocido para ella.

El olor a cigarro, el aroma a alcohol, el sudor impregnandose sobre su cuerpo debido al constante baile, y por último el retumbar de los oídos debido a lo fuerte que estaba la música, todo era suma, sumamente emocionante para la chica.

—Te amo, Marcie —le susurró suavemente Ash a la joven, al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su cintura y la atraía más aún a él —, ¿tú también me amas a mí?

No, la verdad era que no le amaba, puesto que ella hasta ese momento jamás había amado a nadie, siendo tal vez lo más cercano al amor ese intenso cariños que sentía por su mejor amiga.

—Sí, Ash —soltó ella entonces, pero era evidente la duda en su voz, la cual de todas maneras no sonaba en lo absoluto convincente, pero eso fue suficiente para el chico, el cual miró de intensa forma.

Los labios de Ash se acercaron atrevidamente al rostro de Marceline, decidido a darle un beso, pero la chica lo evadió de manera casi instintiva, casi en un acto reflejo, demostrando que evidentemente no deseaba besar al joven.

—Vamos, amor —el aliento de Ash chocó con el pálido cuello de ella —, ¿no me habías dicho que me amabas…?

—Sí, pero…

Y antes de que la muchacha pudiera defenderse o siquiera evitarlo, el chico la sujetó con aún más fuerza que antes, y en el momento menos indicado besó a Marceline, de manera brusca, de manera violenta y hasta algo arrebatadora.

Tal vez Marceline no era una chica del todo 'romántica', pero el beso de Ash no se sintió a cómo ella había imaginado su primer beso.

No hubo nada en su estómago, no produjo nada en su vientre, y ni mucho su corazón se aceleró al sentir esos fríos labios de él sobre ella.

El resto de la noche de alguna forma la muchacha se las arregló para que Ash no la volviera a besar, aún cuando él lo intentó hacer en numerosas ocasiones; todo era extraño, todo era raro… ¿No se suponía que ella, después de todo, le gustaba a Ash, y por ende que los besos de él para ella fueran tan emocionantes cómo la propia noche?

—Nos vemos mañana, Marcie —dijo Ash, ya cuando la salida había terminado, y el chico dejó a la joven justo afuera de la casa de los Abaader —. Recuerda lo mucho que te amo.

Marceline quiso sonreír, en serio que sí, pero algo muy dentro de ella impidió hacerlo.

—¿Cómo él me puede amar, si apenas llevamos saliendo un par de meses? —se dijo a sí misma, cuando ya estaba sobre su lecho, con la mirada fija en el techo —. No es que no lo quiera… ¿pero amarlo?

Entonces al pensar en eso de 'amar', inevitablemente apareció la imagen de Bonnibel en su cabeza.

Y con la duda carmocimiendo su mente, de por qué no le gustaban los besos de Ash, de por qué no le amaba cómo él supuestamente le amaba a ella, y de por qué de repente pensaba en su mejor amiga, a la muchacha le costó un mundo conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente bajo sus rojos ojos tenía un par de marcadas ojeras, y entre bostezo y bostezo, de alguna manera engulló su desayuno, el cual lo tomó en solitario, puesto que mientras su padre estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando, su madre había muerta hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

—¡Buenos días, Marcie!

Al oír su nombre, la chica de inmediato colocó una mueca pensando que se trataba de Ash, pero cuando se encontró con los azulados ojos de Bonnibel de manera inevitable apareció una gran sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

—Hola, Bonnie —Marceline sonrió, sonrió incluso más que cuando sonreía cuando estaba junto a Ash, cosa que ella no se percató —. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Muy bien —la sonrisa de la muchacha parecía franca — . ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Ash?

Y aunque la joven de cabellos oscuros quiso enseguida decir que todo se encontraba de perfecta manera, a su cabeza vinieron todos los sucesos de la noche anterior; el beso de Ash, las palabras de Ash y para finiquitar la imagen de la propia Bonnibel en su cabeza antes de quedarse finalmente dormida.

—¿Marcie…? —la muchacha de ojos azules miró muy atenta a su amiga—, ¿estás bien?

—S-sí —por algún motivo la chica tuvo que desviar la mirada de la de la otra muchacha —. Pues la pasamos realmente bien —pero ella no era totalmente franca —. Fuimos a ese bar que me llevó antes a ver a una bando de su primo.

—¡Eso es genial! —Bonnibel miró aún sonriente a su amiga — Me alegra mucho que hayas podido encontrar novio… ¿No es lo que siempres había querido, no?

Marceline asintió ligeramente con su cabeza; no es que ella buscase novio para algo 'social', era más que nada para escapar de casa, escapar de su conservador padre, y en el acto ser más independiente…

Y claro, Ash parecía el candidato perfecto cómo para ello.

Cuando ya las dos chicas habían comenzado a charlar tal y cómo siempre lo hacían, fue que Ash de manera sorpresiva rodeó la propia Marceline por la cintura, y la atrajo de una forma un tanto brusca hacia él.

—Buenos días, amor.

Y aunque se suponía que ella debía de haberse sentido contenta ante el cariñoso saludo del que era su novio, en vez de eso inevitablemente apareció una especie de mueca en su cara… mueca que aparentemente nadie notó.

—Hola, Ash —y ella se separó sutilmente de él.

Entonces el chico siguió rodeando a su novia por la cintura, y comenzó a conversar con esta dejando a Bonnibel totalmente de lado.

Resultaba que aunque Ash era un año mayor que las dos amigas, había repetido un año de escolaridad, así que eso quería decir que los tres iban en el mismo año.

Ya cuando estaban todos presentes en el salón de clases, Marceline se sentó donde habitualmente lo hacía, o sea junto a Bonnibel, pero antes de que ella pudiese llegar a su puesto Ash fue más rápido, y se sentó junto a la joven de pálida piel.

Marceline entonces miró a su amiga de reojo, casi a punto de disculparse, pero fue cuando vio cómo Finn, un amigo en común entre ambas, se sentó sonriente junto a la muchacha de cabellos rosas.

—Vaya —dijo de pronto Ash, al mismo tiempo que miraba en dirección al puesto donde se encontraban Bonnibel y Finn —, ellos dos realmente hacen una muy bonita pareja, ¿no lo crees así, Marcie?

Y no, por alguna razón no lo creía.

Siempre en su imaginario se encontraba Bonnibel junto a ella, aún cuando ella de todas formas se veía junto a un chico, el cual en ese momento era precisamente Ash, pero… ¿Bonnie, _su _Bonnie, con alguien quién no fuese ella? No, eso no era posible, eso no era realmente viable.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

—Hey, Bonnie —dijo de pronto Marceline, cuando ella y su mejor amiga se encontraban a solas en casa de la muchacha de ojos azules, en vista que tenían que hacer un proyecto juntas, un proyecto en el cual Ash no tenía nada que ver —, ¿te gusta ahora mismo alguien?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —aunque ella sonó algo alterada, la otra chica estaba tan sumida en sus divagaciones, que no notó dicha alteración en su amiga.

—Ash me comentó que tú y Finn hacían una bonita pareja —los ojos rojos de ella estaban fijos en el techo de la habitación de Bonnibel.

—¿Y tú también crees eso?

Al momento en el cual su mejor amiga le dijo eso, la chica por un instante pensó que su corazón de pronto se detendría; sí, sí, ella sabía que Bonnibel algún día tendría una pareja, casi por lógica, aún cuando eso no estaba en su 'imaginario ideal', pero no pensaba que fuese tan pronto.

Pero fue cuando pensó también, ¿y si ella tuviese pleno control en la que sería la pareja de _su_ Bonnie?

—Claro que sí —los ojos siempre ojos de ella, se posaron en los ojos siempre azules de la otra chica —. Finn no es sólo guapo, sino que también muy avispado y un excelente jugador de fútbol —Marceline ciertamente sabía perfectamente cómo engañar, cómo mentir —. Creo que ustedes dos harían una perfecta pareja.

Después de esa rara conversación, las dos muchachas hicieron lo que exactamente hacían cuando estaban juntas, o sea ver películas o bien jugar muchos videojuegos.

—¿Hoy no saldrás con Ash?

—No —la chica de piel pálida sonrió de extraña forma —. Hoy me quedaré contigo.

Entonces Bonnibel sonrió más que nunca.

Las cosas entonces transcurrieron con una peculiar normalidad, o al menos dentro de lo que cabía normal dentro de esa situación, y muy luego la pareja conformada por Marceline y Ash se volvió la más popular dentro del Instituto de Ooo, y es que todos pensaban que ambos se complementaban a la perfección.

Y si bien, ahora Marceline aceptaba los besos de Ash, en vez de imaginar los oscuros ojos en su cabeza, al momento de que él posaba sus labios sobre ella, imaginaba de inevitable manera los azules de Bonnibel, no teniendo una respuesta clara a ello.

Decidiendo normalizar dicha situación, y en el acto hacer de su vida lo más común y emocionante posible, la muchacha decidió que si así era la situación, pues lo que mejor podía pasar era que su mejor amiga también encontrase pareja, y de esa forma todo quedaría perfect.

Pero ella sería quien escogería la pareja de su amiga, en vista que deseaba tenerla lo más controlada posible.

—Estaba pensando, Ash… —habló de pronto Marceline, cuando los dos se encontraban en sus típicas salidas —, que tal vez si tienes razón, en eso que Bonnie y Finn harían una bonita pareja.

—¿Verdad? —el muchacho sonrió de forma abierta — No soy muy cercano a Finn, pero creo que podríamos perfectamente organizar una doble cita.

Mas cuando él dijo la palabra 'cita', de inmediato a ella vino el recuerdo de su primer beso con Ash, y el solo pensar que eso también sucedería con Bonnibel y Finn, simplemente la aterró por completo.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

—Sí, sería súper —Marceline intentó sonreír, y de alguna forma lo logró.

Después de esa charla con Ash, la chica decidió salir de ese bar y dirigirse directamente a la casa de su mejor amiga, en vez de su propio hogar, cosa que en realidad no escapaba mucho de la rutina de las dos muchachas.

—¿Marcie…?

—Hola, Bonnie —y la joven de ojos rojos simplemente entró a la casa de la chica, en donde todos estaban durmiendo, menos precisamente ella —. ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa hoy, verdad?

—Claro —y ella dio un gran bostezo —. Pero que sea rápido, mañana nos toca clases a primera hora.

Cómo era típico en ellas, mientras que Bonnibel se acostaba hacia la pared de su extensa y cómoda cama, Marceline se acostaba a la orilla de esta, y casi por tradición, la muchacha de cabellos rosa se apoyaba con cierta delicadeza sobre el pecho de su mejor amiga.

El problema estaba en que el corazón del pecho de Marceline estaba más acelerado que nunca.

—¿Te pasa algo, Marcie? —preguntó ella a su mejor amiga — Tu corazón por algún motivo está latiendo muy fuerte y…

—El fin de semana haremos una doble cita —la voz de Marceline por alguna razón no sonaba igual que siempre —. Yo con Ash, tú con Finn.

Al escuchar eso, la muchacha de ojos azulados no dijo nada, y sólo atinó a acurrucarse aún más en el pecho de Marceline, el cual no paraba de palpitar.

Para total y absoluta frustración de la joven de ojos rojos, lo que quedó de esa semana fue totalmente acaparada por Ash, por lo cual los momentos que pudo tener a solas con Bonnibel fueron cortos y escasos, y fue en esas circunstancias en donde se dio cuenta de cuánto le importaba su mejor amiga.

A su misma mejor amiga que planeaba entregar a Finn en bandeja.

Finalmente llegó el ansiado fin de semana, y las dos amigas se fueron juntas al encuentro de sus respectivas parejas, y tal como había ocurrido en esos días la muchacha de ojos azules estaba algo más callada de lo normal.

—Bonnie…

—¿Si? —la dulce mirada de la chica se fijó en la figura de Marceline.

—No te sientas obligada a hacer esto —de pronto la arrepentida parecía ser Marceline, y no precisamente su mejor amiga —, si tú no quieres…

—Marcie —y la chica enredó su mano con la de ella, cómo demostrando que sentía segura de lo que iba a hacer a continuación, a lo que su corazón latió de una cruda, cruda y dolorosa forma —, yo sí quiero hacer esto; Finn me agrada mucho.

Pero eso a la chica pálida le cayó cómo una patada en el estómago.

Entonces Bonnibel desprendió su mano de la de Marceline, cosa que se le hizo extraña a esta última, tal vez debido a que se había convertido en una adicta al calor que su amiga tanto desprendía, casi cuando estaban llegando al punto en donde se haría esa doble cita.

—¡H-hola, Bonnie! —dijo torpemente Finn, al instante que ya todos estaban ahí —. ¡Te he traído esto! —añadió, tendiéndole a la muchacha una caja de chocolates y un bonito ramo de rosas —No es mucho, pero…

—Gracias, Finn —la chica sonrió abiertamente, al mismo tiempo que Marceline no quitaba su intensa mirada sobre ella —. Todo esto es muy dulce de tu parte.

Teniendo una rara sensación en el estómago, de alguna forma la chica de ojos rojos logró abstenerse y seguir con 'el plan', pero eso no quitaba que por dentro estuviera viviendo una auténtica tormenta.

—Creo que hasta ahora nuestro plan ha sido todo un éxito —habló Ash, cuando él y su novia se encontraban algunos pasos más atrás de la pareja formada por Bonnibel y Finn —, se nota mucho que ambos se llevan muy bien.

Sin embargo, Marceline no sentía precisamente la misma felicidad de su pareja, pero fue lo suficientemente astuta cómo para ocultarlo y seguir adelante…

Seguir adelante, aún cuando algo le decía dentro de ella que tomase a Bonnibel del brazo, y llevarla consigo a un sitio en donde nadie las pudiera molestar.

Y estando ella más silenciosa que nunca, esa doble cita continuó en el mismo bar al cual siempre acudía con Ash, pero lógicamente con la presencia de Bonnibel todo, pero todo cambiaba.

—¿Bailemos? —le dijo de pronto la misma Marceline a su mejor amiga, cuando en un determinado momento Ash y Finn estaban animadamente hablando sobre fútbol, no prestando atención a ambas.

—Yo… —titubeó ligeramente ella, pero antes de que pudiese decir alguna otra cosa, la otra muchacha simplemente la agarró con cierta delicadeza de la mano, y prácticamente la llevó hacia la pista de baile.

Ciertamente, bailar con Bonnibel no era cómo bailar con Ash.

Algo había diferente en el aire, algo era distinto en el ambiente, y hasta sí, ella podía sentir cierta excitación emergiendo de su vientre, con tan sólo el hecho de poder sentir sus manos sobre las caderas de ellas y su respiración sobre su cuello… algo que simplemente jamás había sucedido con él.

Aquella noche la chica de cabello negro había bebido más de lo adecuado, pero eso sólo ayudaba a que esa especie de excitación fuese aún más latente en ella, y fue de esa manera cómo sus ojos se posaron sobre los apetecibles labios de su mejor amiga.

—¿Marcie…?

Pero ella ya su conciencia no se encontraba ahí…

Ahora esta estaba con Bonnibel, y con nadie más.

**¡Espero que me envíen reviews! **

**IMPORTANTE**

**BUSCO dibujante para cómic yuti.**

**1.-En vista que no he encontrado dibujante, decidí dibujar este cómic yuri por mí misma. Los dos primeros capítulos ya están subidos, aunque esta historia irá lenta, pero segura. Buscar:**

**CHICLE SIN AZÚCAR**

**En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

**3.-Con Yuzu estamos haciendo un cómic yuri. Buscar:**

**ENSAYO Y ERROR**

**En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

**2.- Y con Ookami Elsa igual estamos haciendo un cómic yuri, que MUY pronto estará en papel. Para más información sobre el cómic, buscar:**

**VIEJOS CONOCIDOS**

**En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**


End file.
